Spider-Man
﻿﻿ Peter Parker,' '''also known as '''Spider-Man '''is the main protagonist and character in ''Ultimate Spider-Man. He is voiced by Drake Bell. History Peter Parker was an average, nerdy, teenager who is empowered with the abilites of a spider after a trip to Osborn Industries leads him to be bitten by a genetically altered spider. Using them to pursue a wrestling career, Peter's newfound fame prompted him to fail in stopping a robber who later killed his uncle. Hunting him down, he discovers it is the same man whom he didn't stop, intially making his uncle's death his fault. That day, Peter seemed to vowed to live by his uncle's lesson: "With great power, comes great responsibility." but decided to ignore it and just to use his powers for the good of mankind. He soon dons a costume he hand makes himself, and takes the allias, Spider-Man. One year after his uncle's death, after a battle with the villian Trapster, Spider-man is confronted by Nick Fury who offer him the chance to be trained to be the "Ultimate Spider-Man". Peter agrees, but learns that he must fight alongside four other heroes as well as go through training with S.H.I.E.L.D to better teach him how to be a better hero. Personality Peter Parker may come across very nerdy and geeky while in his civil guise, but as Spider-Man, he is the wise-aleck, smart-mouthed, jokester, well known for his quick wit and constant jokes in battle. He has no responsibility unlike other incarnations and usually acts like nothing is ever really wrong and is very ignorant. He finds himself stressed dealing with all these new responsibilites but still holds strong and fights the good fight. He is protective of his loves ones and fights to protect them always. He also tends to break the fourth wall every episode, similar to Deadpool nature in the comics. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength and Durability:' Peter's spider powers grant him the ability to lift anywhere from 5-10 tons, equal to the proportional strength of a spider. *'Enchanced Speed and Reflexes:' Peter's speed and reflexes are amplfied as well as a result of his spider powers, leading him to be one of the quickest heroes in the Marvel Universe. *'Enchanced Agility:' Peter's agility is surpasses the finest human athelete. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Peter is capable of exerting himself for extend periods of time, far beyond what the average human can endure. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter can stick to solid objects, allowing him to climb walls, much like a spider. *'Spider-Sense: '''Peter can sense his own personal danger and react according thanks to his fast reflexes. This allows him to do things such as dodge bullets. Abilities *'High Level Intellect:' Peter is highly intelligent as he was able to invent his very own web-shooters. Equipment *'Web Shooters: Peter makes use a wrist mounted web shooters allowing him to shoot webs from his wrists. This is used a as a mode of trasportation as he uses this to swing around New York as well as for offensive purposes. As of the first episode, he uses a "Next Gen Web Shooter" to get around. *Spider-Cycle:' Peter uses the Spider-Cycle to get around New York City faster. As seen in ''Strange, he can shoot webs to stick to walls and ride on walls. Appearances Trivia *Spider-Man is the only character to make an appearance in every episode. *He often breaks the fourth wall; rewinding clips, talking to the audience, or making jokes and suggestions. With others sometimes even asking him who he's talking to. Gallery Marvel_Universe_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Promo.jpg|Spider-Man web swinging Ultimate-Spider-Man-Cartoon-Character-Designs.jpg|Spider-Man Body Concept Art crawl.jpg|Spider-Man wall-crawling concept.jpg|Spider-Man Early Head Concept Art PP.jpg|Peter Parker Concept Art PP2.jpg|Peter in shock Category:Main Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Mutates Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Spider-Powered Individuals